Secreto Legendario
by XionRed1
Summary: No es plagio! D: soy XionRed! Todo se explica en mi perfil


_**Llamado**_

* * *

Varias personas, las cuales podrías pensar que eran arqueólogos, se encontraban trabajando arduamente para descifrar los grabados en las piedras de ese viejo templo cuya isla parece haber aparecido de la nada. Todo esto, mientras eran estrictamente vigilados por pokemon y soldados del Team Rocket.

Su propio líder, Giovanni, observaba las labores de sus múltiples subordinados en compañía de su fiel persian. Uno de los arqueólogos, el más joven, cepillo las grietas en las rocas con delicadeza rebelando una pauta circular que iba en aumento, una rápida mirada en la forma del polvo en toda la habitación, afirmaba que esos patrones se repetían en todo el gran salón del templo.

Frunció levemente el ceño al ver que los esquemas del círculo central y el exterior, que estaba estudiando, no coincidían. "¿Qué será esto?" Apoyo su mano en el círculo exterior, descubriendo que este podía desplazarse. Los patrones desiguales se unieron y en ese momento, todo el templo comenzó a temblar. El suelo rocoso comenzó a elevarse causando que todos buscaran un lugar seguro pero Giovanni se mantuvo impasible ante todo.

XXXXXXX

Un hombre y una mujer se hallaban frente a un gran escritorio de lo que se podía decir, era una lujosa oficina, ambos se mantenían firmes, esperando a que el hombre que los había contratado se decidiera en hablar.

"Así que…" La pareja dio un pequeño salto cuando el cómodo silencio fue interrumpido. "Perdieron al chico" No fue pregunta, sino afirmación.

"Sr. Lawrence" Comenzó el hombre de cabellos azulados. "No fue nuestra culpa, había un pikachu y…" Guardo silencio al ver a Lawrence levantar una mano.

Con un gesto magnánimo, Lawrence, se cruzo de piernas mirando girando el gran sillón donde se encontraba sentado para mirar a un gran ventanal a sus espaldas, donde un basto cielo azul le daba la bienvenida.

"Los envié para una simple tarea pero al parecer, sus referencias fueron…, un tanto exageradas"

"Si me permite interrumpir" Esta ves, fue la mujer, que sacudió su cabellera verde con disgusto. "Somos cazadores de pokemon, lo cual significa que nosotros buscamos y cazamos **pokemon**" Termino, poniendo énfasis en la ultima palabra.

Lawrence frunció el ceño, girándose para hacer frente a ambos mientras una sonrisa juguetona adornaba su rostro. "Nada es lo que parece, señores, además. Accedí en pagar la ridícula cantidad que pedían, por ende, exijo resultados. Quiero a ese chico aquí al final del día" Ordeno, deslizando una carpeta sobre el escritorio de cristal.

El hombre dio unos pasos tomando la misma, después de que leyeran su contenido, compartieron una rápida mirada. "Si, señor"

XXXXXXX

Sintió su cuerpo tan ajeno, tan irreal. Intento levantarse y caminar pero varias veces tropezó y cayó, su mente estaba confusa, intentando adaptarte al cambio del cual aun no se percataba.

"Pikapi…"

Ash cambio su mirada en Pikachu, luego en el latios y Tobías, su mirada recorrió todo el estadio, cada persona con la misma expresión ¿Qué había pasado? Uso sus brazos, o al menos lo intento, para levantarse pero al bajar la mirada, comprendió el shock en los ojos de su amigo. Quiso gritar, en su lugar, una melodía angustiosa que inquieto a varios pokemon se propago por todo el lugar.

El público presente comenzó a susurrar entre ellos, Brock y Dawn no salían de su estupor hasta que los susurros se volvieron murmullos y estos a su vez en gritos, todos, exigiendo lo mismo: respuestas.

XXXXXXX

"¡Señor!" Un soldado del Team Rocket se apresuro en saludar, teniendo el asentimiento de su líder, continuo. "Domino ha informado que la misión se ha complicado. Al parecer, el ave se libero, señor. Espera sus siguientes ordenes"

Giovanni frunció levemente el ceño, si _eso_ ocurrió, no era bueno por varias razones y una de ellas era que Domino no podría sola con la misión. "Dile que espere, recibirá apoyo en breve"

El soldado saludo a su líder como afirmación para después retirarse. Giovanni cambio su mirada en el templo que lentamente parecía estarse elevando gracias a grandes rocas, poco le importo mientras subía por la rampa de la nave.

XXXXXXX

Aspiro tanto aire como podía, tenia que tranquilizarse, no era la primera vez que se convertía en un pokemon, todo estaría bien. No. No lo estaría, esto era diferente, podía sentirlo. La ansiedad y el miedo abordaron su mente con imágenes espantosas de cómo podría terminar y los gritos e intentos de varios entrenadores por ingresar a la arena, y que gracias a los oficiales de seguridad que fueron lo suficientemente rápidos, no ayudaban. Los miembros de la elite de Sinnoh parecían estar discutiendo con varios hombres, reconoció a uno de ellos ¡era el profesor Elm! ¿Qué hacia aquí?

Sintió la sangre en sus venas volverse hielo y todo el plumaje dorado que lo cubría erizarse cuando una, según el, muy loca idea atravesó su cerebro. El pánico gano, borrando la razón por completo y dejando solo a su instinto, ese que le decía, le gritaba: huir

Logro levantarse, las cadenas tintinearon con su rápido movimiento, llamando la atención del único entrenador presente, sin saber exactamente como, se elevo del suelo mientras un remolino de viento comenzaba a formarse en torno a su cuerpo.

"Pikapi!" Exclamo el roedor eléctrico, que había logrado evadir a los guardias con ayuda de Dawn y Brock, su cola se ilumino antes de tomar un tono metálico y acertar la potente cola de hierro contra las cadenas dando así la oportunidad a su amigo de escapar.

En un hábil giro, pikachu se aferro al lomo de Ash mientras este se elevaba, los pocos presentes en la arena, giraron hacia la conmoción repentina.

"¡Latios, furia dragón!"

"¡Pika!" Advirtio Pikachu, pero Ash no reacciono lo suficientemente rápido, el ataque dio de lleno en el pecho. El lugia joven gimió de dolor al estrellarse contra el duro suelo, Pikachu cayendo un par de metros en la distancia.

"¡Rayo de hielo!"

Llego la segunda orden, los ojos de Ash se ampliaron en el choque y el temor ¡Lo estaban atacando! Cerró los ojos con fuerza pero antes de que el rayo súper efectivo diera en el blanco, un poderoso torrente de fuego y rayo zumbaron sobre su cabeza, los ataques colisionaron creando una densa cortina de humo y polvo al estallar.

La explosión calmo a la multitud, que aun peleaban para lograr entrar, cuando el humo y polvo se asentaron, un garchomp se alzaba orgulloso, bloqueando parcialmente la vista del entrenador ahora convertido en pokemon, junto al tipo dragón/tierra, se encontraba Pikachu con las mejillas encendidas y listo para proporcionar otra descarga.

Cynthia dio unos pasos de entre los demás miembros, los ojos cerrados y el ceño levemente fruncido delataban su descontento. "Suficiente…" Siseo entreabriendo los ojos.

XXXXXXX

Delia refreso a su Mr. Mime a la pokebola, tomo su suéter junto con una mochila polvorienta y una diminuta caja que se guardo en el bolsillo, en la televisión, podía verse a un hombre regresar un latios a su pokebola para después tomar otra y liberar a un darkrai mientras un grupo de personas rodeaban al lugia lastimado. Ignoro todo eso, dirigiéndose directamente a la puerta, al momento de abrirla, Samuel Oak estaba frente a ella, con la mano en alto y hecho un puño al parecer con intenciones de llamar a su puerta.

"Sam…"

"Delia" La expresión de este le dijo a la joven madre que él había visto lo mismo que ella. "Al parecer, tienes mucho que explicar"

Delia frunció el ceño pero se mantuvo firma, no tenia por que dar explicaciones a nadie, era su vida y la de **su** hijo.

"Te quedaras aquí pidiendo explicaciones o vendrás conmigo? No creo que dejen, me acerque a él por mi misma"

"Tengo el helicóptero esperando"

XXXXXXX

Toda la estructura rocosa de la isla se sacudió, las grandes rocas comenzaron a hacerse añicos mientras grandes estructuras de piedra negra emergían desde lo mas profundo de la isla, los patrones en las piedras comenzaron a brillar con un tinte purpura rojizo.

Estas comenzaron a girar en torno a la isla con lentitud, esta, emitió un primer pulso de energía que rápidamente se expandió a lo largo y ancho de todo el lugar. A una distancia segura, Giovanni, junto con los miembros del equipo que lograron salir a tiempo, observaban.

El pulso de energía siguió su camino, cruzando islas y llegando a lo más profundo del océano, donde unos ojos se abrieron repentinamente en la oscuridad de una guarida, iluminando todo de un tono rojo sangre. Cualquier pokemon con la mala suerte de estar en las cercanías, vería su final.

XXXXXXX

Una pequeña familia, Delia no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se propagara en su rostro ante la vista, el hombre que amaba y su pequeño milagro, se divertían jugando en la hierba, extendió el mantel para sentarse en el, tomando una canasta.

"Chicos, vengan. Prepare algo especial"

El niño, inmediatamente dejo el juego ante el llamado de su madre y la promesa de comida. "Que bien, tengo hambre!" Exclamo tirando de la mano de su padre que seguía los pasos apresurados del pequeño de no más de 4 años.

"Ash, mas despacio, la comida no se ira"

Un día perfecto para pasar un tiempo en familia y como es costumbre, el niño no tardo en desaparecer de la vista después de que la hora del almuerzo acabara. Ambos adultos se acostaron en la hierba alta, mirando los rayos del sol filtrarse a través de las hojas de un frondoso árbol.

"Imaginaste que alguna ves seria tan perfecto?"

Sintió la mano de su amado tomar la suya. "Todo es perfecto si tu y Ash están en mi vida"

Delia cerró los ojos con una gran sonrisa. Ash dejo escapar una risa infantil golpeando la superficie del agua. Un magikarp siguiendo los juegos del niño pero se alejo de repente al sentir el peligro, de la nada, unos tentáculos rodearon el brazo de Ash tirando de él hacia el agua.

Ambos, alcanzaron a oir el grito de su hijo seguido de un chapoteo. "Ash!" Corrieron hasta orillas del agua gritando su nombre, pero este no respondió, todo estaba en calma.

Delia lo vio quitarse los zapatos, dispuesto a saltar hasta que una melodía familiar llego a sus oídos. Un remolino de agua se elevo por los aires, dos tentacool fueron arrojados hacia las rocas ante la vista impactada de los adultos.

El remolino de agua se estallo en cientos de gotas que cayeron como lluvia, descomponiendo la luz del sol en miles de colores, causando así que el pokemon de plumaje dorado que se mantenía en el aire sobre ellos resaltara aun más.

Y ella lo comprendió, presiono el cristal traslucido que colgaba de su cuello con fuerza, no importa cuanto quisiera engañarse, cuanto lo negara, esta era la verdadera naturaleza de su hijo, la verdadera naturaleza de Ash.

XXXXXXX

Una repentina sacudida causo que Delia regresara de su mundo de recuerdos, el helicóptero se tambaleo violentamente. "¿Qué esta pasando?"

"Delia, mira…"

La joven madre siguió la mirada de Samuel, abajo, podía verse un amplio prado, lleno de vegetación que parecía marchitarse y morir solo para brotar nuevamente en cuestión de segundos.

El silencio reino ya que nadie pudo encontrar una explicación lógica para lo que estaban viendo.

XXXXXXX

Ash levanto la cabeza tanto como podía mientras esa extraña energía atravesaba su cuerpo, se sintió tan solitario y frio que una opresión se instalo en su pecho. No sabia que era, pero tenía que llegar a él antes que cualquiera.

"Tranquilo"

Oyó la vos de uno de los ayudantes que en ese momento tomaría una muestra de sangre.

XXXXXXX

Un segundo pulso de energía emergió, mas fuerte que el anterior y un rugido furioso se hizo eco en unas profundas cuevas volcánicas.

Dawn y Brock solo podían observar como su amigo era sometido, los gritos de la multitud, entre furiosa y excitada, hacia imposible que pudieran hacerse oír.

"Brock, esto es horrible ¿Qué hacemos?"

Brock levanto la vista, viendo un helicóptero desaparecer tras un gran edificio. "No te preocupes, Dawn. Todo estará bien…" intento Tranquilizar el criador, sin mucho resultado.

Pero algo no andaba bien, los gritos cesaron y Dawn sintió a Piplup saltar de su cabeza, miro a su alrededor, notando que todos los pokemon libres observaban en la distancia.

"Piplup?"

El pulso de energía paso, invisible para cualquier humano pero no sus efectos. Ante el asombro de todos, la nieve cayo sobre ellos, desapareciendo incluso antes de tocar el suelo, las plantas y arboles se marchitaron pero los brotes no tardaron en aparecer cubriéndolos de hojas tiernas rápidamente.

"Dawn, mira…"

Dawn cambio su mirada en la pantalla, pudo ver que varias personas intentaban tranquilizar al lugia dorado que repentinamente había tomado una actitud agresiva.

XXXXXXX

Varios ayudantes intentaban contener a Ash, en un movimiento erróneo, un ayudante resbaló sujetándose del bozal que cubría el hocico del pokemon haciendo que este se soltara. Sin perder tiempo, Ash se lanzo hacia adelante, enterrando acertando una fuerte mordida contra el hombre desprevenido.

Poco a poco, su razón se nublaba, podía sentirlo pero no podía hacer nada. El deseó de ir hacia ese lugar se estaba volviendo una necesitad, tenia que llegar sin importar que. El hombre, vio con horror como una espera luminosa comenzaba a formarse justo frente a su rostro.

XXXXXXX

En el palco, reservado para la elite de Sinnoh, se encontraban varios científicos al parecer el lugar se había convertido en un laboratorio improvisado. Las discusiones seguían hasta que un portazo se oyó y una mujer con un Mr. Mime y el famoso profesor pokemon hicieron su aparición.

"¡Exijo que liberen a mi hijo en este instante!"

"Delia, déjame manejar esto"

Una explosión sacudió todo el lugar, gracias a la fuerza psíquica de Mr. Mime, Delia logro mantener el equilibro, Cynthia corrió hacia la ventana viendo un has de luz dirigirse directo hacia ellos.

"¡Todos abajo!"

Grito para después lanzarse al piso, todos la imitaron y el haz de luz paso sobre sus cabezas, destruyendo gran parte del techo.

XXXXXXX

Un tercer pulso de energía, tan fuerte que fue capas de crear ondas en el agua, se expandió. Recorriendo el mundo en segundos, haciéndose eco en las cuevas de Ciudad Celeste y una explosión de poder fue su respuesta, mientras los pokemon que habitaban en lugar, buscaban formas para ocultarse.

XXXXXXX

Los ojos de Ash se tiñeron de un brillo blanco/azul, toda acción racional desapareció y haciendo uso de una fuerza desconocida, las cadenas que lo sujetaban, cedieron. Todas menos una. La melodía se hizo eco en todo el lugar, afuera, el público se mantenía en silencio, ya nadie se atrevía a decir algo o intentar alguna otra cosa.

"Darkari, bola sombra" Ordeno Tobías tranquilamente, el pokemon tipo siniestro siguió las ordenes de su maestro, enviando un orbe de energía oscura hacia el lugia. Un escudo psíquico se formo rápidamente pero esta se desquebrajo al entrar en contacto con el ataque y la explosión creo una densa nube de humo negro.

Tobias se mantuvo firme, esperando algún indicio de que seria atacado, nada, una sonrisa se propago en su rostro, lo había logrado.

Repentinamente, el humo negro giro en espiral y un haz de luz blanca se disparo hacia ellos, tanto entrenador como pokemon pudieron evitar el ataque por milímetros pero este siguió de largo, destruyendo parte de la arena y las gradas, dejando profundas cicatrices en todo el lugar.

XXXXXXX

Un científico que había logrado ponerse en pie, ayudo a una colega que grito en pánico. "Que demonios esta pasando?!"

"¿Qué fue eso?!"

"Aeroblast…" Susurro Samuel, sorprendido por lo que acababa de ocurrir, busco con la mirada a la joven madre, pero no había rastros de la misma. "Oh, no. Delia…!"

Ambos científicos compartieron una mirada antes de asentir y abandonar el lugar usando el caos reinante como ayuda, al igual que una ayudante de rubios cabellos corrió hacia el borde exterior del palco. "Ahora…!"

XXXXXXX

Otro haz de luz salió disparado, impactando con el pulso umbrío de darkrai, los ataques tuvieron una dura pelea antes de estallar enviando una onda de energía expansiva que sacudió el lugar.

El brillo en los ojos de Ash se intensifico mientras intentaba inútilmente elevarse, la cadena en torno a su cuello se tenso, perforando la piel y manchando de rojo el plumaje dorado pero no le importo, en su rabia por estar aprisionado, otro haz de luz fue preparado, disparándose hacia lo que pudiera moverse y destruyendo todo a su paso.

Tobías estaba listo para una segunda batalla, así fueran dos contra uno. Tomo la pokebola de latios dispuesto a liberarlo hasta que un grito llego a sus oídos.

"¡Ash! ¡Detente!"

Desvió la mirada, viendo a un Mr. Mime y a una mujer ingresar a la arena parcialmente destruida.

Ash cambio su mirada luminosa en la mujer que tenia en frente. Delia dio un paso, dispuesta a cercarse, pero cambio de idea cuando las alas del lugia se abrieron hacia ella mientras una esfera dorada se formaba frente a su hocicó. Solo pudo quedarse para en el shock mientras el ataque de aeroblast se dirigía directamente hacia ella.

* * *

Lo prometido es deuda! :D Perdón si se me pasaron algunas cosas ^^" es que tengo que escribir rápido por el mal clima xD soy de las que dejan todo par el ultimo momento.

Pero que comiencen las desculas! D: en verdad perdónenme por desaparecer por un tiempo, lo necesitaba :(

Me pondré al corriente pronto, las explicaciones aparecen en mi perfil si quieren leerlas

XionRed fuera!

PD.: gracias a todos los que siguen mis historias, de verdad, me motivaron a regresar y salir de mi estado de depresion :D


End file.
